bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Quest 2
Quest Dialogue Click to read the message Brother Hajoon: 'Hey Cricket, get off your butt and read my letter! '''Letter from Brother Hajoon: '"Hey Cricket, it's Hajoon. Let's begin with your training. There's a Training Room deep inside the Bandit Lair. I'll be waiting for you there." PS. Yes, I could have had this training session outdoors in a safe area not surrounded by murderous bandits. Consider this part of your training :D Talk to Hajoon at the Bandit Hideout 'Hongmoon School Brother Hajoon: '''Nice digs, huh? I found us a temporary Training Room. Welcome to the Training Room, Cricket. Here's how this is gonna work, Cricket. I've set up five Training Rooms around this forest. As you level up, I'll summon you to one of them and then laugh as you mess things up. I mean, train you some more. ''Thought: Oh Cricket, you have so much to learn. 'You: '''Got it. '''Hongmoon School Brother Hajoon: '''And don't worry about your Focus levels. I've set up several charms to keep your energy levels up. So don't hold back. Blade Master '''Brother Hajoon: '''Let's start with some easy Combo work. Most Blade Master Combos start with one basic move: The Anklebiter (3). Anklebiter gets the opponent on the ground fast, allowing you to follow up with that move we worked on last time, Stomp. Let's try this Combo out on this Bloody Jiangshi. Train Combo Skills Anklebiter (3) Stomp (F) against the Bloody Jiangshi (0/3) '''Brother Hajoon: '''Bloody Jiangshi have a weak lower body. Use Anklebiter (3). Stomp (F) after Anklebiter (3) is a strong combo! Let's see what you've got! Get ready, I'm starting now! Good job! You've gotten better. Talk to Hajoon inside the Bandit Hideout '''Brother Hajoon: '''Awww... Your first Combo! I'm so proud! ''It's unbelievable that you learned how to use Combo skills so perfectly in such a short... Not bad, Cricket. I figured it'd take you all day to get this Combo concept. 'You: '''It's pretty easy. '''Brother Hajoon: '''Such confidence. Okay Smartypants, what do you know about Joint Techniques? '''You: '''What's a Joint Technique? '''Brother Hajoon: '''Looks like somebody was napping during Master Hong's lectures. Lucky for you I'm here. A Joint Attack is a skill you use with a partner. ''We never did get a chance to train together... Some enemies are really tough. By combining strength and coordinating attacks with a partner, you can take on tough enemies. You'll know it's time to do a Joint Attack when you see a Green or Red afterimage appear around the enemy. That's your cue to use Anklebiter or a similar ability. Let's practice a Joint Technique against this Hunter Jiangshi. I'll use my Heatwave ability and when you see the green afterimage, knock the enemy down with Anklebiter (3). Got it? 'You: '''Heatwave. Green image. Anklebiter. Got it. '''Brother Hajoon: '''Joint Techniques require great concentration. So no daydreaming! Use Anklebiter (3) after Hajoon uses Heatwave, then use Stomp (F) to defeat the Jiangshi (0/3) '''Brother Hajoon: '''We can defeat Hunter Jiangshi if we cooperate. Use Anklebiter (3) when I use Heatwave. Then you can finish with Stomp (F). Get ready, I'm starting now! Use Anklebiter (3) when Heatwave explodes! Good job! You've gotten better. Talk to Hajoon inside the Bandit Hideout '''Brother Hajoon: '''It's not as easy as you though, huh? You know, I think we make a great team. After all, your skills make mine look even better! ''I should calm down. I need to be the teacher here... You're going to meet some pretty tough customers in your travels. But if you combine your strength with others, you can defeat them. Don't forget. '''You say that you don't need others as long as you're with Hajoon. 'Brother Hajoon: '''Oh, so I'm gonna have to babysit you all day every day? Please. You should definitely make some more friends, Cricket. Like right now. Today's lessons are over. Shoo shoo. Go out there and make some allies. Keep practicing the teachings of Hongmoon! -Gained 440 XP- Kung Fu Master Hold on. Did you hear something? Something's not right. I think you were followed. Check those bushes over there. Check the suspicious bushes Talk to Hajoon at the Bandit Hideout '''Brother Hajoon: '''You let that dog get away. That's going to be trouble. Smooth. Now every Dusk Adder bandit in the cave knows we're here. Well, I guess we can practice some moves on whoever shows up. Why don't you try the Leg Sweep (3) / Grapple (Tab) / Headbutt (1) Combo? The nice thing about ending on a Headbutt (1) is that it both damages your opponent and helps you recover health at the same time. All right. Brace yourself. Remember your training. Use Combo against a Dusk Adder Hunter '''Dusk Adder Hunter: '''A prey has come to me! You've realized my weakness! You got some skills! Urgh... I've never seen someone strong like you since Shi Dura. Talk to Hajoon inside the Bandit Hideout Training Room '''Brother Hajoon: '''It's not easy as you thought, huh? Well, not bad for a first time. Don't get discouraged. But don't get cocky! You're a toddler just learning to walk! ''Thought: At this rate, I might be able to teach Cricket everything. Let's call it a day. I'll send you a letter when the time comes. Until then, keep up the good work! Wait for my letter, Cricket! -Gained 440 XP- Category:Class Quests